Un nouveau départ
by Kim SungHyo
Summary: Ça y est ... Sasuke a enfin réussi à accomplir sa vengeance. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'est pas seul ...  contient du Yaoi, de la violence et des propos assez crus


Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination débordante.

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

><p>Sara revenait de mission pour l'Akatsuki quand elle entendu des bruits de combat. Elle courut jusqu'à la source et resta interdite. Devant elle, Itachi son frère se battait avec un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait. Elle voulut s'interposer mais fut retenue par Kisame.<p>

- Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

- C'est le gars qu'Itachi m'a demandé de surveiller.

- C'est Sasuke. Ton petit frère.

- Mon frère ? Mais ils vont se tuer. Maintenant que je sais tout, je ne veux pas laisser Itachi mourir.

- Je ne te laisserai pas intervenir.

- Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait Kisame-san.

- Non.

La jeune fille se débattit le plus qu'elle pouvait mais l'homme avait une poigne de fer.

- Itachi ! Itachi arrête ça. Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Reste en dehors de ça Sara.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Explique-lui tout !

- Il ne vit que pour me tuer Sara. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'essayer de se venger.

Le combat était de plus en plus violent. Sara avait abandonné l'idée de se débattre et était tombé à genou en pleurs. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre Itachi ne se défendrait pas et laisserait Sasuke le tuer. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva, Itachi tomba transpercer par un Chidori. La jeune fille se releva et échappa à Kisame pour se jeter au côté d'Itachi.

- Itachi ! Ne meurs pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Je suis désolé…

- Nii-san !

- Je t'aime Sara…

- Moi aussi. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Prend soin de Sasuke pour moi.

- Promis.

- Merci. Merci pour tout Sara. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés et d'avoir veillé sur Sasuke.

- Veiller sur moi ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

- Itachi m'a demandé de te protéger après le massacre du clan. Il avait peur que Danzo essaye de te faire tuer. Et il a essayé mais je me suis occupée de tous les hommes qui te menaçaient. Mais je n'étais pas toujours là. Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je n'ai rien pu faire pendant l'examen Chunin. Orochimaru avait envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes pour me ralentir. Quand je suis arrivée près de toi, il t'avait déjà apposé sa marque. Pardonne-moi.

- C'est impossible ! Pourquoi Itachi ferait quelque chose comme ça ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu tuer tout le clan. J'ai été forcé en contrepartie de ta survie. Danzo m'a ordonné de le faire sinon il te tuait.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Kisame t'expliquera tout …

- Itachi ! Tiens le coup ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'invoquer Chakugan. Il va te soigner.

- Je ne veux pas… laisse-moi mourir…

- Non !

- Arrête Sara ... Je vous aime tous les deux …

Itachi ferma les yeux et lâcha son dernier souffle. Sara posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère et laissa les larmes coulées.

- Quel ninja minable je fais. Pleurer quelle nulle !

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, souffla Kisame en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée. Je vais faire un tour. Kisame-san, tu peux expliquer tout au dernier Uchiha.

La jeune fille partit en courant avant que Kisame n'ait pu répliquer qu'elle était aussi une Uchiha.

Attendez. Arrêt sur image. Une Uchiha ? Et oui. Elle est née trois ans avant Sasuke. Mais bon on parlera d'elle plus tard.

Elle arriva très vite dans la forêt de Konoha. Elle aperçut la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha en silence et s'assit dans un arbre. Il était en train de déblayer le terrain avec son équipe qui était composé d'un Jounin avec un uniforme vert, un jeune homme avec lui aussi un uniforme vert et d'une jeune fille qui avait attaché ses cheveux en deux macarons. Lui était toujours avec ses cheveux longs et son Byakugan activé. Il n'avait toujours pas repéré sa présence. Elle lâcha un peu de chakra du démon pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était là. Il ne loupa pas le message et arrêta de travailler pour se tourner vers elle. Il aborda un discret sourire mais il le perdit immédiatement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il accourut en bas de l'arbre et attendit qu'elle descende. Tout de suite elle se logea dans ses bras et laissa les dernières larmes couler.

- Sara, que ce passe t-il ?

- Il est mort.

- Qui ?

- Mon frère. Il a été tué par Lui.

- Alors ça y est. Il a enfin réussi à se venger ?

- Oui … Neji-kun que dois-je faire ?

- Calme-toi. Que t'a dit It … ton frère ?

- De protéger mon petit frère.

- Neji ? Qui est-ce ? demanda la fille.

- Une amie.

- Neji a une petite amie, s'écria le Jounin. Que c'est magnifique !

- Gai-sensei, Sara n'est pas ma petite amie.

- De quel village es-tu ? coupa Tenten.

- Oto.

- Mais … s'écria Lee. C'est le village d'Orochimaru !

- Oui, coupa Neji. Maintenant laissez-nous s'il vous plait. Viens avec moi, Sara. Je t'invite à manger des ramens.

- Merci. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Viens quand même. Nous pourrons parler tranquillement là-bas.

…

Sara ne lâcha pas la main de Neji qui était quelque peu gêné du regard des gens posé sur eux mais ne la lâcha pas. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe et Neji laissa Sara le temps d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer attirant ainsi l'attention d'un jeune homme allongé non loin d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

…

- Galère. Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

…

- Quelqu'un ?

- Mon frère.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

- Il est … mort.

- Désolé … tu sais moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. C'était mon sensei. Il a été tué par un membre de l'Akatsuki. D'ailleurs, tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki ! Ton manteau n'est pas de la même couleur mais c'est le même !

- Bien joué. Tu es assez intelligent.

…

- Tu sais moi aussi mon sensei est mort mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il était dangereux.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui. C'était … Orochimaru.

- Quoi !

Le jeune homme sortit un kunai et le plaça sous la gorge de Sara. Neji arriva à ce moment.

- Shikamaru !

- Neji, tu tombes bien. Elle est avec Orochimaru et avec l'Akatsuki.

- Non. Elle n'est plus avec Orochimaru depuis longtemps. Quant à l'Akatsuki, elle me rapporte des informations. Maintenant retire ton kunai de sa gorge.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu ne devrais pas l'emmener dans le village comme ça. On ne sait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Sara. Je vais partir. Je savais que Konoha ne m'aiderai pas. Nous rentrerons pourtant lui et moi bientôt, Neji-kun.

- Vous allez vous venger, n'est ce pas.

- Bien sûr. Neji-kun dit moi ce qui c'est passé au village.

- Il y a eu une attaque d'un membre de l'Akatsuki, Pein je crois. Je pensais pourtant que tu le savais.

- Non je n'étais pas au courant. Je viens juste de rentrer donc les derniers ordres de mission me sont inconnu.

- Une bonne partie du village est détruite. L'Hokage est tombé dans le coma et Danzo a été nommé Hokage.

- Où est-il ?

- A une réunion avec les autres Kages. Ils veulent tuer Sasuke.

- Très bien. Je m'occupe de régler le problème « Danzo » et je viens essayer de soigner votre Hokage dès que je peux.

- Tu vas le tuer ?

- Bien sûr. Il a détruit ma vie je te rappelle.

- Je sais.

- Je ramènerai mon frère après à Konoha.

- Neji, tu donnes des informations à un membre de l'Akatsuki ? s'écria Shikamaru.

- Oui. Et elle me donne des informations sur l'organisation et Orochimaru en échange.

- Je vais y aller, annonça Sara. On se reverra dans moins d'un mois.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites? Minable? Bon à jeter à la poubelle?<p>

Donnez moi votre avis que je sache si je peux continuer ou si mon écriture est mauvaise.

J'avoue que les sentiments des personnages sont un peu extrême des fois et que souvent ils ne correspondent pas à ceux dans le manga. Mais bon, c'est mon histoire alors c'est moi qui décide ^^

Reviews please


End file.
